


Focus (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Not tagging the relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, because it's spoiler territory, fandomcares, werewolves are known
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Parece que Stiles ha encontrado su enfoque después de todo este tiempo. Si tan solo John pudiera averiguar quién es.





	Focus (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657045) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> ADVERTENCIA: La pareja no está etiquetada, porque es territorio de spoiler. 
> 
> Como siempre gracias a discontentedWinter por dejar traducir sus fics ^^

En los cinco años transcurridos desde que Stiles se convirtió en el Guardián del Nemeton, John Stilinski no cree que haya dormido una sola noche. Por supuesto, fue un gran honor cuando Stiles fue elegido bla bla bla, pero también... ¿Stiles? John no quiere poner en duda el juicio de un árbol místico desconocido y antiguo que se asienta en la confluencia de las corrientes telúricas y lo ha hecho desde el principio de los tiempos... ¿pero Stiles? Stiles tenía solo catorce años cuando fue elegido, había exhibido una inclinación mágica exactamente igual a cero hasta ese punto, y fue impulsado puramente por el movimiento cinético, los niveles altos de azúcar y el TDAH. Y realmente, en los últimos cinco años, no ha cambiado mucho.

Excepto una cosa.

Cuando Stiles era solo el extraño y exasperante niño del Sheriff, la gente de Beacon Hills, en general, lo reprendió, frunció el ceño y miró a John de un modo que le hizo preocuparse por sus posibilidades de reelección. Pero ahora, hacen concesiones a Stiles de maneras que nunca las respaldaron, y John supone que no puede culparlos. El Nemeton eligió a Stiles, y la gente tiene fé en el Nemeton. John siempre ha pensado que su hijo era bastante increíble, y no puede negar que es bueno ver que otras personas comienzan a subirse a bordo al fin. Aún así, su vida sería mucho más fácil si el Nemeton hubiera hecho una elección diferente.

John recibe la llamada a las 5 am

—¿Sheriff? —La voz en el otro extremo de la línea es un poco entrecortada. —Soy Bessie. Bessie Kupermann.

John entrecierra los ojos en la oscuridad. —¿Cuál es el problema, Bessie?

—Bueno, entré para abrir la panadería, y Stiles está en Main Street. Está hablando con las flores otra vez.

John intenta pensar si la noche anterior fue alguna fase particular de la luna, pero no, se está quedando en blanco. Sin embargo, eso no significa mucho. El trabajo de Stiles es registrarse con todos los seres vivos en Beacon Hills e informar al Nemeton. —Bueno, Bessie, sabes que es parte de sus deberes para...

—Sheriff, —ella lo interrumpió. —Creo que será mejor que bajes aquí.

Ella termina la llamada antes de que él pueda preguntar por qué.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el amanecer está llegando y John está deteniendo su coche patrulla en Main Street, cerca de la panadería de Bessie. Ve a Stiles parado frente a una de las grandes y viejas cajas de macetas, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre un grupo de margaritas en el resplandor de una farola. Las flores parecen inclinarse un poco hacia su toque. El pelo de Stiles está revuelto, y su sonrisa es adormecida cuando se vuelve hacia John, como si todavía estuviera medio dormido.

—Hola papá.

—Oye, niño, —dice John. —¿Comprobando las flores?

Stiles parpadea hacia él. —Sí.

—Eso es bueno, hijo, —dice John. —Pero, ¿por qué no vienes a casa y te pones unos pantalones ahora?

—Está bien, —Stiles acepta distraídamente, y se dirige hacia el coche sin preocuparse por mostrar su trasero desnudo con lunares, y todos sus otros fragmentos asociados, hasta el amanecer.

Jesucristo. Su hijo.

***

John está acostumbrado a recibir llamadas sobre Stiles de la ciudad.

Que se perdió en la mitad de la compra y dejó su carrito en la caja. ¿John quiere que el cajero lo llame y que alguien lo entregue?

Que estacionó su Jeep en una zona donde no estaba parado cuando corrió para recoger algunos hongos oscuros que solo crecen en un lugar en particular durante una fase particular de la luna. Jim el conductor del camión de remolque lo llevará alrededor.

La biblioteca se cerró, pero Stiles todavía está allí, por lo que la bibliotecaria lo dejó con una cena en el microondas, y ella le entregará las llaves de la biblioteca a John para que se pueda cerrar cuando Stiles haya terminado.

Stiles está cavando en el arenero en el jardín de infancia en busca de alguna roca brillante que un cuervo dejó caer allí la semana pasada y Nemeton quiere que lo encuentre, y no es un problema, Sheriff Stilinski, pero se está enfriando y no está usando una chaqueta.

Que a los trabajadores de Addison Street les gustaría terminar de cavar esa zanja pronto, pero Stiles estaba cruzando la calle y se detuvo, y ahora está teniendo una conversación con un perro, y está bien simplemente los moveremos a ambos, o debería ¿Esperar hasta que termine?

Todo eso cambia un agosto.

—¿Hola Sheriff? Este es Joe. Joe Prentice. Tengo a tu hijo en mi tienda y él... oh, no importa.

—¿Él es qué? —John pregunta.

—Bueno, él estaba arreglando todas las papas en la forma de un pentagrama en el piso de la sala de almacenamiento, pero está bien. Aquí hay un joven que lo está resolviendo.

John frunce el ceño. —¿Qué joven?

—Uno de los muchachos de Hale, creo, —dice Joe. —Hombre lobo alto con ojos azules.

—Oh, —dice John. —Bueno, llámame si hay algún problema.

Pero, extrañamente, no hay ningún problema en absoluto. No entonces, y no después. John todavía recibe informes de todo el pueblo sobre lo que Stiles ha estado haciendo, pero invariablemente terminan en las mismas líneas: En realidad estaba bien. Hale estaba con él.

Tiene…

Después de todos estos años, ¿finalmente Stiles se encontró a sí mismo como un foco?

***

La magia es desordenada. Es... ni siquiera hagas que John comience. Y Stiles, incluso antes de que fuera una chispa y el Guardián del Nemeton, no estaba exactamente centrado y atento al mundo que lo rodeaba. Se supone que una chispa encuentra un foco. A veces eso es un objeto, y Stiles ha pasado por más talismanes de los que John puede recordar. A veces es familiar: cuanto menos se diga de la ardilla, mejor. Era más hiper que Stiles. Y a veces es una persona. Cuando John comienza a recibir informes de que no solo la concentración de Stiles está mejorando, sino que no se ha olvidado de usar pantalones en más de un mes, sino que su magia también se está fortaleciendo, un campo entero de girasoles floreció detrás de la casa de la señora Thompson cuando preguntó. Él le ayudó con su jardín desguazado. John no puede evitar preguntarse si Stiles ha encontrado su enfoque, y ese enfoque es el hombre lobo Hale que aparentemente está pegado a su hijo como pegamento.

***

A mediados de septiembre, John cree que está a punto de volverse loco. Porque aunque está cada vez más claro que sí, Stiles ha encontrado su enfoque, y sí, ese enfoque es uno de los hombres lobo de Hale, ¿cuál es?

—Joven, —dice Kevin Parkins, pero Kevin tiene ochenta y seis años. Piensa que John es joven.

—Oh, —dice Olive Hasselbak días después, abanicándose. —¡Qué guapo! ¡Podrías rebotar un cuarto en ese trasero! —Olive también está en sus ochenta, así que eso es un poco inquietante.

—Llevaba, como, pantalones muy ajustados, —dice Dimity Foster en la escuela secundaria, y todas sus compañeras porristas asienten con la cabeza en un acuerdo.

—Podría usar un afeitado, —dice Alice Freeman la siguiente semana. —Tenía este tipo de barba.

—Santa mierda, —dice Troy Hewitt en The Jungle una noche. —Sólo caliente. Como super caliente. No, como si estuviera súper caliente, y luego hay mega súper caliente, ¡y luego está este tipo!

Que bien para Stiles, John adivina, pero en realidad no lo ayuda a reducir nada.

—Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, —dice la amiga de Troy, Ashley, y John siente ¡un ajá! se acerca el momento —Con este suéter con cuello en V muy apretado debajo.

¡Ajá! ¡El momento se convierte en un maldito momento!.

Al final, no hay nada para eso. Cuando el día de la luna llena, John decide irse a la casa Hale en la Reserva.

Los Hales han vivido en Beacon Hills durante generaciones. El Nemeton está técnicamente en su propiedad, por lo que John sabe que Stiles estará allí esta noche, inspeccionando las barreras y realizando una bendición y haciendo todo lo que una chispa tiene que hacer.

John llega antes del anochecer. Los Hales están todos allí, preparándose para su carrera de luna llena. Todos todavía tienen sus ropas puestas, aunque John sabe que tan pronto como la luna aparezca sobre las copas de los árboles, todas las apuestas están muertas en ese sentido.

Ve a Stiles deambulando, vistiendo su sudadera roja y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Papá! —Exclama Stiles cuando John sale del crucero. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, sólo estoy de visita, —dice John. —¿Qué hay de ti?

Stiles agita su mano vagamente, y un grupo de flores lunares brotan del suelo. —Chispas cosas.

—Sobre eso, —dice John. —He estado escuchando algunas cosas que me hacen pensar que has encontrado tu enfoque.

Stiles se vuelve un tono de rosa. —Oh sí. Supongo que sí.

—Y sigo escuchando algo sobre un hombre lobo de ojos azules, —dice John, escaneando los Hales reunidos. —¿Alguien que te ayudó con la infestación de duendecillos de Olive Hasselbak?

—Ese fue Derek, —dice Stiles, sonriendo ampliamente a Derek Hale. Derek lo mira tímidamente. Vete a la mierda si John sabe cómo eso es posible, pero el chico lo logra.

—Pensé que podría haber sido, —dice John, dando palmaditas a Stiles en la espalda. Él sabe que Derek tiene ojos azules en su forma beta. Él también conoce la historia detrás de eso, y no le escatima al chico. —Alice Freeman dijo que necesita afeitarse.

—Oh... —Stiles se muerde el labio. —Cuando Alice me vio, estaba con Peter.

Huh

Peter Hale sonríe y saluda a John.

—Ah, —dice John, y se pellizca el puente de su nariz  —Niño, ¿cuál de ellos es tu enfoque?

Stiles arruga la nariz. —¿Ambos?

John entrecierra los ojos. —¿Por qué dices eso como una pregunta?

—Ambos, —dice Stiles, más decididamente esta vez. —Es una especie de trabajo para dos personas.

—Está bien, —dice John. No es exactamente habitual, pero ¿desde cuándo Stiles ha hecho algo más que desafiar las expectativas? —Y, ah, ¿con cuál de ellos estás en una relación?

Stiles va con un interesante tono de rojo. —¿Ambos?

—Los dos, —John repite rotundamente.

Derek Hale se ve mortificado. Peter Hale luce presumido.

Hay un zumbido muy fuerte en los oídos de John, y el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza por tensión detrás de sus ojos.

—Sí. —Stiles se muerde el labio inferior y se retuerce un poco bajo el escrutinio de John. —Um, ¿resulta que también es una especie de trabajo para dos personas?

Derek Hale parece que quiere que el suelo se abra y se lo trague. Peter Hale ríe a carcajadas.

John suspira, le da una palmada a Stiles en el hombro y le da una sonrisa triste.

Jesucristo. Su hijo.

FIN


End file.
